Dippers horror and anger
by ericandheath
Summary: Dipper gets Kidnapped by a strange thing called a Leutryexes will Mable save him or lose to the Lueotroyxes? find out here. I do not own Dipper I do own this Story and the Plot. Rated T for minor language and Blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

"Dipper walked, trough the woods he carefully breathed, in and out as he went trough a tree that looked like a Arch, he was a little bit scared but tried to be brave. "Hmmm…. so anyway what is a loetyuex?" He said to himself looking behind, him Incase any one followed him, quietly trough the woods.

Suddenly a blast of fire Yanked, him out his thoughts and Scared him, he put his hand on his chest, breathing in and out again but gasped, seeing smoke and heard a Loud roar and then a small roar, so he looked beside him and there… standing right beside him was a…. Two giant Dragons but it had Four heads Three Tails two eyes and a Nose in the middle of its face, he stood there too scared to move afraid that the Loetyuexs, will get him.

"what are you doing get out of here hum-en this is our home, now shoo before I make you!" The First Loetyuexs, said Roaring loudly at the last part and Snorting smoke, out of his nose. I Squealed in fear like a wimp, but I puffed out my chest bravely and stood up tall and said hiding the fear, in me.

"Make me you can't get me!" I yelled and dashed, off holding the "3" book in my hands then I quickly, put in it my pocket Breathing, in and out as I ran as fast as I could go.

"Ha Your so weak you no nothing and you can't eve-" The Loetyuexs picked me up and carried me to its home and threw me, in a Cave I sighed. "oh fuck I was doing so well why?" I Face palmed, and Threw my hands, up in air angerly. "Stay Hu-men…" the second thing said making a noise and calling over 2 more Loetyuexs, over and they sat there making sure I couldn't escape, which I couldn't Already since there were 3 Loetyuexs, guards guarding the Exit and 4 more guarding the entrance.

"oh fucking come on you guys are no fun don't you have any Shit for me to do?" I yelled my face, red already from how anger I was. "Quiet hum-en or you get taken to master." Said one of the things that were guarding, me.

I snorted, Rolling my eyes and Sat down board and then crossed my arms waiting for somebody, to save me which didn't happen, for quite a while. Oh come on your crap can't you hurry your asses up and get me a television, or At least some Shit for me to eat?" I Growled, like a wild animal stalking its prey.

"oh you get food… after you talk to the master.." The Loetyuex said Narrowing, its eyes at me then continuing to guard, me again. "Who the fucking hell is The master seriously?" I said quite annoyed at them saying "master" all the time. "the Loetyuexs picked me up by my jacket, and carried me to a dark room and Threw me in the dark, room. Dark red eyes watched, me as I got up shaking dust off me but looked behind, me seeing them guarding the door and snorted again. "oh my gosh those bitches." I said and gasped as a Huge, Loetyuexs was seen as tall as up the wall and strong, too And screamed but got pushed to the ground with claws to my neck. This thing had Giant huge Black wings, and Red eyes, and giant claws.

"Shush young one or you DIE." the Loetyuex said and threw me hardly into the wall and pinning me to the wall with its claws.

"oh you Shitty Bastard!" I yelled right in his ear he Yelped then sank his claws in my head I kicked him off till I was beaten up, with blood, wounds, and Gashes. the thing chained me up in a deep dark, cellar which had a old rusty bed a Toilet and a Wooden bench with a small, window.

"Oh Fucking come on I'm stuck in this old rusty shit great I'm probably going to eat crap for food. I snorted and sat on the bed crossing my arms, once again.

_Where ever you are Mable, Stan, or Wendy please save me from this horrible place. _


	2. Hopeless?

Mable was board, so she walked around the mystery shack, and Then gasped remembering Dipper wasn't here so she pulled out her grappling hook, "DON'T WORRY ILL SAVE YOU DIPPER!" I yelled, waking up Stan but ignored that and raced, out of the shack running into the forest.

She heard, nothing and started shivering scared. "Oh Shit I shouldn't have gone here… I could get hurt." I said fear now in my eyes. I started to quicken my paste as I looked around for Dipper, who wasn't here and I was looking for. suddenly, a firebird came flying and whizzing past my head it flew back then landed on my shoulder. "oh why hello there fella…. want to help me find dipper?" I asked the bird.

It Flapped its Flaming wings and nodded its head. I smiled and then continued walking To find my brother.

It turned Night but that didn't bother me so I went on looking for him till I came across a cave with four dragons thingies guarding it. How the hell am I going to get past these bastards?" I had to think of a plan a good plan…

"Those guys seem tall… so I can't attack him… hmm…"

"Don't worry dipper I'll find you soon enough I Swear… "


	3. friends

Mable grabbed her grappling hook and threw it at the cave, only for it to bounce back and hit her and she flew backwards. "OW!" she sighed. I'll guess I'll have to get in and save dipper a different way.

Slowly she walked back to the mystery shack to find something to save dipper and let him out but, she had to make a plan so the things won't find both of us.

The master leutryexes was Fighting dipper still Anger in his eyes and he slammed Dipper into the wall. "Oh fucking come on!" Dipper Said and got up wiping the blood of him. He rammed into him and Held him down with all the Strength, he could use.

"You Dumb rotten bitch!" he said and kicked him hardly and the lutryexes yelped, and grabbed him by the neck. "My name is Caestea!" he said. "Okay okay gosh how will I know what your name is ass hole!"

All the lutryexes peeked their heads in where their master was too see what was going on but, gasped seeing Dipper fighting him and leaped in to fight Dipper could easily Lose the fight and get injured badly or worse die.

Mable walked back to the cave with Soos, Waddles, Wendy, and of course that Fire bird she met in the woods earlier.

"there's cheeseburgers here right?" Soos asked. "uh…. oh yes there is cheeseburgers soos." Mable said holding in a laugh. all of us went quiet for a moment till Wendy broke the silence. "I hate quietness." "me too." we all agreed. Finally we arrived at the Cave Dipper was at.

"I-is this where dipper is at?" Soos asked scared and I answered quickly. "yep and don't be so scared, we got each other besides we are not going to fight right away we are going to think of a plan." Wendy glanced over at Soos weirdly then nodded. "ya she's right!"

Soos pasted back and fourth and walked right next to a lutryexes And asked not even knowing they were bad. "Hey what's up dawg you got any plans?" He said i quickly gasped and rushed towered Soos pushing him over. The lutryexes stared at Soos confused then at me. "uh he meant good day good sir.." I Said laughing then let out a sigh of relief.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Phew that was close!" I let out a deep breath and looked over at Soos staring at me in confusion.

"What do you mean close wait is this a store that's closed?" I face palmed. "yes soos it is." Wendy was sitting down trying to think of a plan while I was trying to find a way to get Dipper out Soos sat up. "Hey you Four or err… Five what are you doing here?" A lutryexes guard asked standing up it was tall it chould take up with dipper.

"uh oh.." I said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper sat in the cell, He was pissed off at the celesteo whatever his name was for putting him in a damn Cell . What he hated the most was that they only severed him disgusting food it looked like slime too and he hates slime it's too slimy and you make a mess when you eat it. it was also quiet and lonely nobody to talk to except, for the things guarding it but they only treated you mean it was like Jail.

He opened up his "3" book and sat down on the old rusty bed and read it was the only thing he can try to beat them, it could even have a weakness like for the gnomes a leaf blower is their weakness. "Ugh please be a cure lord please!" Dipper pleaded as he flipped through the book.

"You go to sleep now boy it is night you go to bed!" A Guard Growled at Dipper as a warning.

He Mumbled something and Closed the book and Closed his eyes then went to sleep Sighin_g. _

Mable, Soos, Wendy, Waddles, and the Firebird was going home. Mable Had to lie to get out of the cave through she was pretty upset that she couldn't get her brother back but she will try another time.

_Dipper, I will find you soon and save you from those things and then you will be safe at home you are okay and do not give up hope I will not give up on you I promise._


	5. Dippers break out

Dipper was Sitting in the cell, he just woke up he looked around the empty dark Cell and Sighed.

"Mable Are you Even coming to Save me from this H-" He was interrupted by a loud Bang Squeal noise. There was Stan, he had Mable, Soos, Wendy, Waddles, and a firebird behind him.

There was The guards on the floor Stan had a Musket. "Wow I never got to use this baby and I finally did yay now bye my favorite tv show is on bye kids." Stan said then Walked off. Wendy was reading a magazine not really caring what she just saw happen before her, Mable was helping Soos Get me out of the cell While Waddles was Oinking, and Firebird was Trying to burn the Cell. I face palmed my self in annoyance.

Finally they broke me out and we went home, I was holding the '3' book in my hands tightly as we entered the mystery Shack me and Mable walked to our room and Sat in our room. Mable sat on her bed giggling as she thought of a name for the firebird. "I'll name you Fire is that good?" She asked the Firebird it nodded its head and she did her goofy smile. I couldn't help but crack a grin at my silly sister and Read my book quietly while Mable played with Fire.

"What do you mean he got away!" Growled celeste at a guard pinning him to the wall with his claws. The guard coughed up blood Wailing. "I-I don't know they just got away!" Said the Guard fear in his eyes. The Master Stared the guard in the eye and Snarled. "Just got away… you Block head go after them or I will so help me I will end your life!" He grabbed him by the neck with him claws flew up high and Threw him to the ground. "Bring them to me I'm trusting you if you don't you'll die." Said Celeste Flying off.


	6. Spoons and The King

I woke up the next day and walked out to eat breakfast and then I was greeted by the friendly face of Mable," hello Mable how are you?" I said calmly eating my cereal and not spilling milk over the table like Mable was doing. "Oh great Dipper Last night I had a Sleep over with Candy and Grenda!" She shouted out loudly on accident and I covered my ears and dropped my spoon.

"Mable! you made me drop my spoon it's all dirty now!" Dipper Said and Mable laughed. "Stop acting like the worlds ending Dipper, you can get a different spoon." I sighed and got out of my chair and walked over picking out a clean spoon and walked back to the table and sat back down. "There happy?" Mable snickered a laugh. "Sure am.." my eyes went wide and I looked at Mable. "Don't you dare sis!" Dipper said but was too late Mable kicked the table and tipped it over my spoon falling and everything on the table falling as well, it was flipped over and upside down and I Gave a anger Glare at My sister and yelled out. "Mable!" Stan heard it while he was watching another episode of Baby fights and Sitting on the couch again and Moaned. "Not again!"

Meanwhile at the Cave… Celesta Was sitting on his throne Having a conversation with a Guard. "You fucking didn't get them!" He Growled. The Guard looked like he was a Child and was being scolded by its Father. The Guard winced. "I-I'm sorry b-" Celesta Interrupted The Guard and Snarled. "I don't want to Fucking Hear it Crush- bone….!" Crush-bone Looked terrified and gulped a lump in his throat and nodded slowly. "Y-Yes Celesta." He dipped his head and Exited the Room. Celesta Smirked as he thought of a plan. "I will get you Pine twins I swear you will be my Slaves!" He Laughed Evil But in the middle of the Evil laugh one of his Solders walked in and Dipped his head. "Celesta, One of the things wants us to fight." Celesta Smiled a evil Smile. "Good… Good, start the fight and tell the guards to search for the pine twins!" He Snapped The Solder dipped his head. "Yes Celesta." and exited then he finished his evil laugh.

Making him Self a king was a great Idea.


	7. The wolves

"Dipper where are we going?" Said Mable with a confused look on her face. Dipper was walking through the woods his head in the '3' book as he walked and Mable walking beside him.

"It's something the Book Said that we could go at, Something about Crystals and Wolfs, Wait Wolfs?" Mable gulped. "W-Wolfs?" She Shivered. We immediately Quickened our pace as we spotted a cave with Crystals and a few diamonds. "This must be the place." Dipper said as he looked at the page and figured out it matched the picture on the page, and moved it cause Mable was trying to look at it annoying him. "Damn it we need a pickaxe!" Dipper said face- palming.

"Dipper your always boring who needs a pickaxe when we can use our hands!" Mable exclaimed And Started hitting at the Crystals with her hands and she banged it so hard she Screamed out in pain. "OUCH!" She said. Dipper Glared at Mable and Laughed Slightly. "Told you we need Pickaxes.." Mable Rolled her eyes at her brother and Shook her now red hand.

"So anyway, Dipper where do you think the wolf's are at staying at a-" A loud Growl Sounded Behind them Followed by more loud growls in front of them, behind them, and around them. Dipper Looked around them and saw the whole pack of wolfs and Face-palmed again. "Crap… RUN!" He Shouted and Started to run but ended up tripping on a rock. "DAMMIT, SCREW YOU ROCKS!" He Exclaimed but Saw the wolfs nearing him but didn't see Mable anywhere. "Get away you Pesky wolfs!" Dipper said anger and kicked the Wolfs but that only made it worse as they Snarled loudly and Cornered him to the Cave wall Snarling.

The Wolfs were about to attack. "MABLE HELP!" He shouted but his voice wasn't heard by Mable withier she was alive or not, and his Voice Drowned out by the snarling and growling of the wolves as they crouched ready getting ready to attack any moment.


	8. Chapter 8

~Mable's Pov .~

Where was dipper was all she thought, she was alone lost in the cave cause she spotted diamonds and ran to them getting lost. "Dipper?!" She called out as her voice echoed around the cave. there was still no sound of dipper and She wailed. "OH DIPPER, WHERE DID YOU GO?" She decided to stay put cause Stan always said. "If your lost stay where you are but I'm pretty sure your not going to get lost anyway so who cares!" His voice echoed through Mable's head. Mable Apparently saw more stuff besides diamonds down the cave and she Ran off completely ignoring what Stan said about getting lost and disappeared down the cave.

~Meanwhile With Dipper and the wolves.~

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Dipper. he was running for his life from wolves. well that's the first time he's running from wolves. Suddenly A Silver-grey wolf with Blue eyes stepped out Growling at the wolves chasing me and howled calling a whole pack of wolves, and they attacked the other pack of wolves attacking me. There was a massive wolf Fight there was blood all over the floor and a few Limp Forms of Died Wolves covered in blood. "Holy Shit…!" Dipper Exclaimed seeing all the blood and Limp forms of Died wolves. The Silver- grey wolf with blue eyes was still alive she was fighting a all grey wolf with Orange eyes. "This is better then working at the mystery shack!" A familiar voice said. Dipper Whirled around seeing Soos sitting there Watching the bloody wolf fight while eating Popcorn. "What the hell… Soos what are you doing here?" Dipper said. "Shush this is a secret, nah I'm just kidding I went in the cave before you guys went in here cause Stan was watching a brand new episode of Baby fights and couldn't look for you guys now so he ordered me to go look for your guys so ya…" Stan Said. Dipper sat down and Sighed. "This can take a while probably all night." Dipper said then turned to Soos. "Can I have some popcorn?" Stan gasped and quickly ate it all. Dipper Face-palmed. "SOOS WE HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO EAT GOD DAMMIT!" Soos swallowed the popcorn and shrugged. "Eh all well." Dipper Moaned. "Were going to be here all day…."


End file.
